Duelo
by Trashy-heart
Summary: Sin mayor aviso, surgió un evento especial de año nuevo de parte de los patrocinadores de Viktor Nikiforov, invitando a todos los competidores de la GPF pasada. Estando allí, el ambiente no era muy grato, todos preferían quedarse en sus casas ¡Pero Emil veía el lado positivo, había conseguido el primer abrazo de año nuevo de ambos Crispinos! Cómo, entonces, terminó... tan solo.


¿Por qué todo había acabado de manera tan desastrosa? Se supone que era una noche especial, un evento como éste probablemente no volvería a realizarse en mucho tiempo, y en lo que pasase, muchos de los presentes ya se habrían retirado; serían otros competidores, otra época, otros clasificados... ¡todo, todo distinto! Y aún así, a su alrededor sólo veía gente deprimida o fastidiada.

Era un poco complicado, no es como si no hubiese gente de su misma edad, mas todos parecían tener un grupo propio.

Y a él le gustaba considerar que _ellos eran su grupo_.

Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacer? ¿Por qué Sara de la nada se había arrojado a sus brazos rompiendo en llanto? Todo pasó tan rápido y en la oscuridad del salón mismo fue difícil percibir todos los detalles. Lo único que sabía era que Mickey no estaba con ellos, y junto a eso, que debía consolar a la chica entre sus brazos.

De cierto modo, no podía por completo.

La abrazó con fuerza, casi por reflejo al sentir su cuerpo, acurrucándola contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo. _Mas no podía hacer nada_ . Era complicado, ¡demasiado! Los hermanos Crispinos tenían un drama tan grande que le hacían helar al sentir la diferencia de edad entre ellos, ¿por la madurez? ¿por el tipo de asunto? ¿por no tener alguna base certera a comprar ese amor y lazo que compartían los gemelos? Quién sabe, pero sí que se sentía incómodo en esos instantes. Se había enterado de la gran noticia y problemática más o menos por ambas partes: Mickey terminó comentándole lo ocurrido el mismo día de su presentación, una parte del relato cara a cara, lo que quedó y aquellos razonamientos difíciles de expresar bajo presión, por celular y mensajes. Sara, por otro lado, desde un inicio siempre le contactó por redes sociales la situación ocurrida durante la competencia. ¿No era gracioso? Ambos le habían pedido que se preocupase por el otro y lo apoyara cuanto pudiera mientras ellos no estuvieran allí; pero tan lejano a esa cruel petición, Sara ahora lloraba en sus brazos y Michele se encontraba perdido quién sabe en qué parte del edificio. La sensación de las palabras y discursos que ambos le dedicaron, se sentían mucho más cercanas a un sentimiento de "escoge de qué lado estás", y, francamente, no le podría agradar menos. Hasta le daban náuseas de sólo pensarlo.

Y pena.

Y rabia.

¡Obviamente! Si bien podía no ser lo suficientemente maduro como para poder ayudarlos y comprenderlos con una mirada un poco más adulta, ¡dolía! Como un demonio. Ver a dos personas tan preciadas para ti, discutiendo, haciéndose daño, y tú un simple espectador incapaz de intervenir... y para hacerlo aún mejor, que te hicieran escoger... incluso la alegre y gentil persona que era podía desanimarse si se exponía a ese caso.

—Tranquila, Sara. Solucionaremos esto, no llores. ¿Sí? —se separó un poco para poder limpiarle las lágrimas con su pulgar. Dios, ya no sabía si agradecer o no la falta de luz, la imagen de la chica en aquel estado probablemente le hubiera roto el corazón. Volvió a abrazarla por última vez en la noche y luego sostuvo su mano dejando pequeñas caricias de consuelo. _Aaah, si hubiera sido en cualquier otra ocasión esto sería tan..._ Suspiró, negando para sí mismo y dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante, una que decía "confía en mí, encontraremos a Mickey".

Si esto se hubiera dado en cualquier otro momento estaría tan feliz, tan emocionado; Sara aferrándose a él y ambos Crispinos mostrándose tan abiertos a su persona. ¿Pero en esta situación? Sólo sentía un vacío interminable, su corazón se comprimía y así su pecho se ofuscaba. No era rencor. Ni mucho menos odio. Nada parecido. Contra ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera Michele. Enojarse empeoraría las cosas y las llevaría por un rumbo en que quizás jamás encontraría la vuelta atrás, eso lo tenía claro.

—Vamos a ver, no debe haber ido muy lejos, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo sabes que está en algún lugar cercano por si lo necesitas, esperándote. —Esperaba desde el fondo de su ser, que esas palabras la alcanzaran. Eso era lo que quería escuchar, ¿verdad? Dicho y hecho, partieron ambos aún de la mano en busca del italiano. Sí, esa era la mejor opción. No podía aprovecharse, qué deshonrado. Ni como amigo, ni como hombre; las lágrimas y abrazos de Sara en ese momento no eran para él. No, in facto, en ningún momento de la noche le perteneció; ni siquiera cuando se lanzó voluntaria a sus brazos. Lo mejor sería encontrar rápido al moreno dueño de ellas.

Habrán pasado unos 20 minutos en que el mayor no aparecía, hasta que por fin Emil identificó cierta cabellera familiar dándole la espalda, unas mesas más allá de donde se encontraba, observando los tragos mas sin llevarse nada a la mano. —Bingo. Mira allí, Sara. —Susurró suave y gentil, la atmósfera era tan extraña y complicada, nunca supo de qué podrían hablar mientras realizaban su búsqueda. Pese a las leves quejas que recibió, aún así la chica caminó con él, era obvio que en el fondo igual deseaba solucionar las cosas. Sonrió una vez más, probablemente la última por el momento, antes de gritar y agitar su mano. —¡Mickey, ahí estás! —apenas el nombrado se dio por aludido dando la vuelta, empujó con suavidad a la italiana para que fuera a parar a los brazos contrarios. Con un pequeño gesto de que todo estaba bien, seguido a una expresión de regaño por haberla hecho llorar, le levantó el pulgar a Mickey, aprovechando de que Sara no miraba, para hacerle entender que no se entrometería en lo que quedaba de la noche. Podían seguir ellos dos en paz. Y arreglar las cosas. Jamás debió robarle el abrazo de año nuevo a la joven italiana; ese había sido su fatídico error para empezar el año. —Sara dijo que quería la siguiente pieza contigo, y a decir verdad yo no soy muy bueno con los bailes en pareja aunque declines, así que... espero que la pasen bien.

Dio media vuelta y caminó a toda velocidad en dirección contraria. Una vez desapareció de su vista, sus músculos se relajaron y su rostro se deformó en una extraña sonrisa. Un sentir perforante que desde hacia mucho no sentía... no, se preguntaba si alguna vez había sentido algo igual. Libre de toda mirada, pudo llevarse ambas manos al rostro y exhalar profundamente. Su expresión ahora se tornó algo irritada, aunque el dolor seguía profundamente grabado en su ceño y labios fruncidos. —Haa... ¿cómo fue que terminé en medio de todo esto? —era una pregunta sincera, que casi le dejó sin aliento. Aún si no era un partícipe directo, la sensación de estar en medio de una pelea de dos _amigos importantes_ , una amistad que le llevó tanto tiempo construir y ver florecer. Que lo hicieran escoger simplemente era... inconcebible.

—Supongo que tendré que regañarlos a ambos cuando solucionen esto.

—Maldición... —entre risas, se rascó el cuello observando a su alrededor—, ¿y ahora qué? No es como si me llevara muy bien con el equipo ruso, pero América y Asia tampoco he hablado tanto con ellos...

Por primera vez, en toda la velada, Emil volvió a contemplar lo que era quedarse solo.

Y aunque doliera y le llevase tiempo darse cuenta, había crecido. Estaba un paso más cerca de su deseo inicial de poder equipararse y ser una persona de mayor confianza y utilidad para sus amigos.

Por primera vez, y desde que le habían llegado todos los llantos y lamentos, Emil entendió un poco mejor cómo se sintieron ambos hermanos al separarse un poco de su amor.


End file.
